As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,760,700; 2,982,438; 3,387,753and 3,540,637; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fish stringer devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art devices do not define the complete body of art in this particular area of technology and there is ample room for improvements and variations over the level of skill and expertise that has been exhibited to date.
In addition, as many people are aware, anglers are constantly looking for new and different techniques for accomplishing age old objectives and any device that can satisfy the criteria is almost assured of some level of commercial success.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among anglers for a new fish stringer apparatus that approaches the task of stringing the fish onto a stringing device and then releasably securing the stringing device at a desired location, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.